Pyrese Dragon
The Pyrese Dragon is one of the most destructive breeds of Dragons that walks upon Dawn. Because of the fact that Pyrese, when translated from Elven, means "Lava or Magma", the Pyrese Dragon is often referred to as a Lava or Magma Dragon instead, but the official term used by scholars is Pyrese Dragon. Physiology and Metamorphism Pyrese Dragons are very unique compared to most breeds of Dragons because of a strange part of a Pyrese Dragon's life. Before a Pyrese Dragon reaches adulthood (around the age of 50 years old) it's skin begins to decay, forcing the Dragon to create a shell of hardened magma mixed with the Dragon's saliva as it begins to shed. The cocoon, if you will, protects the Dragon from hostiles while it sheds and becomes an adult. After a period of about a week, the Pyrese Dragon incinerates the shell with its explosive breath. This section of the article not only includes the physical appearance of the pre-metamorphism form of the Pyrese Dragon, but also the adult post-metamorphism form. Pre-Metamorphism Before the metamorphism of the Pyrese Dragon, it is about as large as a small Scarlet Dragon; around 8 yards long. Its wingspan reaching up to 8 yards as well. It is rather compactly built at this point at its life. It has extremely durable scales, which will later shed off and be replaced with a coat of hardened volcanic stone that keeps the Dragon warm. Pyrese Dragons have bright blue or white eyes which can be used to see even during the darkest of nights or the blackest of caves. Large spikes horn off of its face, protecting its head. The Pyrese Dragon's spine has everything ty a dusty head of a ship and a pirate dragon dragon age and dragon age age of dragon dragon and age in the same age as the same thing in a different age age of the pyrese and he drinks is a great idea �� is like categorizing and a dusty ship and he drinks is the evolved into spiking out of his back preventing any rider from ever attempting to mount it. The Pyrese Dragon will look like this for the next 50 years until it goes through its metamorphism. Post-Metamorphism Although 75% of Pyrese Dragons are killed before adulthood, the adult Pyrese Dragon is a force to be reckoned with. The once small and compact dragon has grown to a massive 20 yard dragon with massive 20 foot wings. The Pyrese Dragon has shed its tough scales into a more purposeful coat of hardened magma, which not only protects the dragon, but singes any force who dare touch it. The spikes that once peaked out of its back now run all down its body and under its chin and neck. The Magma Dragon's massive claws rip apart the flesh of anything that gets close before it can even be melted by the hot inferno of the Pyrese Dragon's breath. Inhabited Areas The Pyrese Dragon lives near volcanoes or rarely around the equator. Known inhabited areas are as follows: Fake facts *Flame Top *Udes Mountains *Traismalia fake' In Fiction *The Hunt Trivia *Pyrese Dragons don't have Dragonscales, unlike the majority of Dragons. Category:Creature Category:Article Category:Traismalia Category:Raxus Category:Race